Living with a Cop
by Loza333
Summary: A series of one-shots about how Stef and Lena handle her 'bad days on the the job' as a police officer. Some will be set before the pilot, others after. StefxLena
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - Ok so this first ficlet is set sometime before the pilot when Brandon and the twins were younger. Please let me know what you think of the idea anyway! It was just something I thought could use some exploring i guess. Reviews are great! :)**_

**Chapter 1 - Roberts**

She could tell something was very wrong just by the way her partner opened the door and threw her keys on the table. Stef had messaged her late in the afternoon saying that she would be home late. Lena didn't really think anything of it; Stef would often get caught up at work and be late coming home. But the way the door had been slammed shut and she heard the keys being thrown on the counter now had Lena worried. Brandon and the twins were already upstairs in bed, and the house was quiet. She heard her partner's heavy footsteps heading towards the kitchen, and she couldn't help the smile on her face as she heard Stef muttering to herself about something she couldn't quite make out. However the smile disappeared once she saw the sate Stef was in. She was limping; her eyes were red like she had been crying, and the stench of alcohol radiating off her hit Lena from the other side of the room.

"Stef, are you ok? What happened?" she said, jumping into action and pulling out a stool for her.

"I'm fine. Are the kids already in bed?"

"Yeah they went up about a half hour ago." Lena walked closer to her partner, her hand on her back.

"What's going on? What happened to your ankle?" she tried again, looking down at the heavy bandage on Stef's left ankle.

"Bad day at work." She said shortly.

Lena sighed, knowing how stubborn Stef could be if she wanted to.

"I can see that, care to elaborate?"

Stef averted her eyes from Lena's, carefully getting up and hobbling over to the fridge. She rummaged around, pulling out a beer and opening it quickly.

"You really need another one? You already smell like a brewery?" Lena asked the concern in her voice evident.

Stef sat back down, taking a long swig from the bottle before placing it on the bench in front of her.

"I'm sorry love. I just…" Stef voice was soft, and even with the alcohol her usual personality was shining through. She took a deep breath, reaching for the bottle in front of her again. "It was just a difficult day."

Lena stood beside her, her hand over Stef's as she leant down to place a tender kiss on her partner's cheek. She knew the routine with Stef, sometimes she couldn't talk about things straight away. She needed some time to breathe, and get it all worked out in her head before she could share it with someone else. Especially when it came to problems that involved her work. Stef was always very careful not to give away too much when bad things happened on the job. Lena could usually see it on her face; in her glazed eyes and worried frown, and as selfish as it seemed; sometimes she didn't _want_ to know about the horrible things Stef might have faced during the day. It pained Lena to think of the danger Stef put herself in when she went off to work in the morning, and her partner was all too aware of this fact. Which is why sometimes, no matter how much she needed to vent and talk about it, Stef just didn't?

But tonight was different and Lena could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Something really bad had happened, and she needed to put her own insecurities aside and be there for the woman she loved. She sat down next to Stef, waiting until she felt ready to talk.

After few minutes of silence, Stef cleared her throat and reached her hand across the table, clutching Lena's with her own tightly. Lena noticed the bruising on Stef's knuckles, and her heart clenched tightly at the redness of the marks. Stef's knuckles were another giveaway, as the blonde would often let her frustrations out on the punching bag at the station after a tough day. Lena remembered the first time she had asked Stef why she hadn't been wearing gloves, and the answer still makes her shudder.

_"I just wanted to feel something, even if it was pain. I just needed to know I was still here, that I was still alive"_

Lena pushed the memory back, not bothering to ask her usual question about the gloves tonight.

"We got called out for a drug raid in the city this morning. The detectives had a hit on the place, so they moved us in and it was supposed to be a simple get in get out procedure. But when we got in there, there were more guys than expected, and they were armed. All of a sudden there were shots going off, we gained control, but I came around the corner with Hernandez and there was Roberts; lying face down on the ground. "Stef poured everything out in one big long breath, her voice shaking as she got to the end of the story.

"We turned him over, but there was _so _much blood. The bullet got him right in the chest. He died right there on the ground, he didn't even make it to the ambulance."

Lena saw her partner's eyes fill with tears, and she had her arms around her in a heartbeat. Stef's body shook with sobs, and Lena ran soothing circles on her back.

"I love you" she whispered, feeling Stef's sobs begin to subside as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you too Lena, I love you and our family so much" Stef whispered, pulling back to look her in the eye.

Lena could see the fear in Stef's eyes, and her heart broke for her partner. It wasn't often that she saw that look from Stef, but when she did it was truly terrifying.

"It's ok, you're ok now…" she whispered soothingly.

She helped Stef to the couch, grabbing some ice from the fridge for her ankle and her knuckles. Removing her shoes, Lena undid the loosened bandage and studied it carefully. There was some bruising and a bit of swelling, but it didn't look too severe.

"I don't know how I even did it..." Stef groaned, looking down at Lena examining her. "I only realized when Hernandez pointed out I was limping. But I got away lucky didn't I? A twisted ankle compared to a bullet…" her voice trailed off, unsure of what else to add to that comment without hurting Lena more than she probably already had.

Lena just nodded, placing the ice on her ankle gently. She handed the other ice pack to Stef, and looked at her knowingly.

Stef smiled briefly, knowing how incredibly lucky she was.

"Thanks my love" she said, wrapping the ice around her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - So this one is set when Brandon and the twins are little. I started it with the intention of being a one shot, but it may turn into two-parts instead. I might extend it to include how the kids react, but yeah let me know what you think!_**

* * *

**Blackout**

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Lena?" Davey asked urgently, his foot nervously tapping on the floor of the hospital waiting room.

"I'm fine, honestly." Stef said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Officer Foster, you can come through now" one of the nurses called out.

"I'll be right here" her partner said, helping her to her feet.

"Oh I Know…" Stef muttered sarcastically back to him as she followed the nurse through the doors.

Her head was throbbing, and yet all she was concerned about was what she was going to tell Lena when she got home. There was no way she was going to be able to hide this one. She sat in the small room waiting for the doctor with a blood soaked towel pressed against the back of her head. She had never been knocked unconscious before, it made her incredibly uneasy to know that there was a part of today that she just couldn't remember. She let out a shaky breath and winced as she felt the sharp pain in her ribs. She carefully undid her police shirt and removed it, so she was dressed only in her uniform pants and a black tank top. Pulling up the bottom of her shirt, she looked down to see bruises forming across the ribs on her left side.

"Just great" she muttered angrily, hastily pulling her shirt back down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Officer" said a young doctor from the doorway. He breezed in, pulling up a stool so he could sit in front of her.

"Now the nurse said that you were hit in the back of the head with a glass bottle, and you blacked out for several minutes. Is that correct?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah that pretty much covers it. I've got sore ribs too – my partner says I was kicked while on the ground…"

"Ok we will have to check that out too. As with any head injury, there are a few tests that we have to run just to rule out that there is no damage to your brain or skull. Blacking out tells us that you have suffered a concussion, so there will be precautions with that as well."

The doctor paused, checking over the head wound and small cuts that had made their way down towards Stef's eye.

"That wound on the side of your head is quite deep and is going to require stitches; the other cuts seem superficial so will probably just need some cleaning up. I will send the nurse in to remove any flecks of glass and give it a clean-up. I'll be back to do the stiches, then we will need to send you up to get a CT and an X-ray of those ribs. Any questions for me Stef?" he asked with a smile.

"How long is all this going to take?"

The doctor nodded his head, understanding that the patient really just wanted to get out of here.

"It's probably going to take a few hours; we may have to keep you in for longer if there's any sign of head injury. Is there someone I can call for you?"

Stef let out a breath, looking down at her watch. It was nearly five o-clock and Lena would be expecting her home soon.

"Can you please send my partner in – he's in the waiting room?"

"Of course, be back soon Stef" he said, disappearing out and down the hallway.

Stef groaned; what a day.

"I rang Lena, she's on her way..." Davey said as he entered the room with Stef's phone in hand.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were in hospital after a minor incident. That there was nothing to worry about, that you were absolutely fine..."

Stef smirked a little, laughing at her partner's recollection of exactly what she had told him to say a few minutes earlier.

"Thanks for that. How did she sound?" she asked quietly.

"Concerned." Davey said, shrugging his shoulders. "You going to be ok to wait for her? I should get back to the station."

"Of course, go!" Stef said, ushering him away.

"Hey, you should be grateful your not the one that has to fill out the report tonight!" he said playfully over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah" she muttered back.

"Feel better Stef, see you in a few days" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Stef sighed, glad for the peace and quiet. She had told Davies exactly what to say when he rang Lena to tell her what had happened. She didn't want her worrying over nothing. The doctor had already been in to stitch up the cut on her head, and it hurt like hell. It was now starting to throb and her whole head felt heavy. After being wheeled all over the hospital for various tests and scans, they had determined that she had a mild concussion and three cracked ribs. The nurse came in to check on her just as her eyes were drifting closed.

"No sleeping Officer, not with a concussion" the nurse said chirpily as she shook Stef awake.

Stef just nodded, sitting herself up on the bed and wincing as she moved her ribs.

And then she heard it, a whirlwind of noise outside that could only be Lena. Stef glanced at the time, she must have broken several traffic laws to get from their house to the hospital in such a short amount of time. She burst through the door, her face a mixture of worry, fear and relief when she saw Stef sitting up in bed looking at her.

"Stef, are you alright?" she asked quickly, rushing to her side.

"I'm fine love. Nothing to worry about."

Lena gasped when she saw the deep cut and stitches on Stef's head, not to mention the cuts and redness around her eye.

"Your not fine, you have stitches in your head..."

"And a concussion and cracked ribs..." the nurse piped up from the corner.

Stef shot the woman a look, before turning back to Lena and taking her hand softly.

"I'm ok, I promise. I'm sorry for worrying you, I just didn't know how long I was going to be here for. Where are the kids?"

Lena felt her partner's calming words wash over her, and she was finally able to breathe again. She had no idea how she did it, but Stef had always had this way of instantly stopping the panic that was going on inside of her.

"Um, I dropped Brandon and the twins next door. Julie said she would watch them for however long we needed."

"Thanks. Were they ok?" Stef asked quietly.

Lena shrugged, pulling up the chair to sit beside her.

"Brandon knew something was up, but I didn't tell them anything. Just that I was going to pick you up."

"And the twins?"

"Jesus asked if your car had broken, and that's why I had to pick you up. So I said yes and he seemed satisfied with that. Marianna didn't really say anything."

Stef nodded, her head falling back onto the pillow behind her. They had only had the twins living with them for six months, and it hadn't all been smooth sailing. She was worried that they might be scared if they knew that she was in hospital. Brandon was a bit more used to it, he knew his parents were cops, and sometimes they got hurt. Brandon was mostly proud that his parents were out there catching bad guys and protecting everybody. He always got very excited if anyone asked him what his parents did, he would very proudly tell them they were police officers who helped people.

She felt Lena's lips brush her cheek, and felt her hand smoothing over her hair.

"The kids are ok. We will explain it to them. They will understand." she said reassuringly, sensing Stef's unease.

"I know, I just..." Stef stammered.

"It will be fine hun. Your ok, and that's all that really matters."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N So thought I would extend the last chapter and make it a two shot instead! Just got a bit wrapped up in the little story and thought it would be cool to show the kids reaction to it as well. Have another chapter in the works that deals with the shooting, as well as some Callie & Jude reactions. Let me know what you think anyway! **_

* * *

**Blackout – Part 2**

After another hour or so waiting around at the hospital, Stef was finally discharged and she and Lena headed outside to the car.

"I'm so glad to be out of that place" Stef said loudly as they walked through the car.

Lena just chuckled, knowing how stir crazy Stef went when she was just sitting around doing nothing. She needed to be constantly moving, and that as something she truly loved about her partner. When they reached the car, Lena went to help Stef get in, but she flinched away and waved her off.

"I'm fine Lena, you don't have to fuss..."

Lena held her tongue, shutting the door and walking around the drivers seat. That stubbornness was not something that she loved.

The drive home was mostly silent, giving Lena plenty of time to over think things and thanks to that she now had a hundred questions rolling through her head.

"What's the matter love?" Stef asked, placing a hand on Lena's knee softly.

"What? Nothing?" Lena said back quickly.

"You keep sighing, is something wrong?"

Lena flushed slightly embarrassed. She had no idea she was sighing, she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"I just... I'm just worried I guess. You were attacked today Stef. That really scares the hell out of me..."

Stef let out a long breath, looking over at Lena as she continued to drive.

"I know it does, but I'm fine. Injuries are just part of the job, you know that hun..."

"I know, I know" Lena muttered. "I just feel so anxious, so scared every time you leave for work in the morning. And when I saw you in hospital today, I don't know..." her voice trailed off, and she continued to stare at the road ahead of her. She didn't dare look over at Stef, she knew that if she did she would be crying within seconds. She hated seeing Stef in pain, and at the moment her partner's cut up black eye was enough to stop her from looking.

Stef stayed quiet, her hand just grasping Lena's knee a little bit tighter. After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Lena. I'm sorry that I put you through that every day..."

"Don't be sorry Stef, it's not your fault. Being a cop is a part of you, and you know how much I love that strong side of you. This is my issue, I need to figure out ways to cope."

Stef frowned, not sure what else to say. At that moment, Lena turned into their street and pulled into the driveway. Lena hopped out of the car quickly, opening up the front door. She watched Stef gingerly slide herself out of the car, her ribs obviously killing her. Lena wished that she could just take care of Stef, take her to bed and look after her, but she knew that her love wouldn't have a bar of that.

"I better go rescue Julie from the kids..." Lena said with a grin.

"Sounds like a good plan..." Stef said, reaching out for Lena's hand as she walked past her.

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too Stef, you have no idea how much." she said, leaning forward and giving Stef a soft kiss on the lips.

"I think I have some idea..." she said against her lips.

Lena pulled back for a minute, her fingers gently tracing down the cuts near Stef's eye.

"Are you sure you ok?" she whispered.

"I'm sure." Stef smiled back at her. "Just a little sore, that's all."

Lena nodded, giving Stef another quick kiss on the lips.

"Do you think I'm going to scare the kids?" Stef asked seriously, motioning towards her eye and the bandage on her head.

"I'm sure they will understand."

"Yeah, I guess." Stef sounded less than convinced.

"Look why don't you go upstairs, get settled and I will go pick the kids up. I'll have a chat to them about it, then bring them up to see you." Lena suggested.

Stef nodded, giving Lena's arm a squeeze and heading towards the front door silently.

After a few minutes of Lena explaining to the kids what had happened to Stef, the three of them sat on the couch in stunned silence.

"Who did this?" Jesus asked, his seven year old chest puffed out.

Lena was shocked, not expecting the anger that was radiating from the little boy.

"Who hurt Mom?" he demanded again.

Marianna looked over at her brother quickly, obviously picking up what Lena had as well. The twins had never called Stef Mom before. They had started calling Lena Mama, but they hadn't quite gotten used to Stef as their Mom as well yet.

"A bad guy. A bad guy hurt Mom" Brandon said quietly, looking over at Lena. "Right?"

"Yeah, some bad people hurt Mom. But she's ok, I promise. She just has a few cuts and bruises. And a sore stomach, so we must not hug her too tightly ok?"

"Can we see her?" Marianna asked, so quietly that Lena barely heard her.

"Of course, she's just upstairs. Come on..." she said, taking the twins by the hand and motioning for Brandon to follow them.

"Hello my babies" Stef said as Lena brought the kids up. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and held her hands out to the three children. Brandon walked over quickly, hugging his Mom very gently.

"I'm glad your ok Mom" he said very seriously.

"I'm fine B, nothing to worry about." she said, ruffling his hair.

She looked over the the doorway to see Jesus and Marianna standing behind Lena awkwardly.

Stef got up, wincing as she did so to walk over to where the twins were hiding. She dropped to her knees, kneeling in front of them. She ignored the head spin that occurred as soon as she got close to the ground. This was important.

"Hey guys. I'm ok, really. You don't have to be scared."

"I don't like the people who hurt you..." Jesus blurted out, stepping out from behind Lena. "I really, really don't like them. I hope they die..."

"Ahh" Stef said, putting up a hand to stop Jesus' rant. "You should never wish anyone to die sweetie, no matter what they did."

"Hmm" Jesus said, crossing his hands over his chest fiercely.

Stef could feel Marianna staring at her, and turned her attention to the little girl still standing behind Lena's leg.

"Does your eye hurt?" Marianna asked quietly, like she was on the verge of tears.

"A little bit, but it's ok." Stef answered simply, smiling at her.

Jesus barreled forward almost knocking Stef off balance as he hugged her tightly.

"Jesus – gentle remember?" Lena scolded, stepping forward quickly.

"It's ok love" Stef said, wrapping her arms around the little boy.

Lena watched the pain cross Stef's face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of love and affection for the boy standing in front of her.

Marianna timidly walked towards Stef and Jesus, and Stef opened up her arm so the girl could join in their hug.

"Hope you feel better soon, Mom" the little girl whispered into her ear, and Stef could not contain the grin that spread across her face. Lena smiled back at her, knowing just how much hearing that word meant to Stef.

These moments, the moments with Lena and their family made everything worth it. Any pain, worry or concern just drifted away as she looked at her partner and their three wonderful children.

As the twins loosened their hold on Stef, Lena helped her get to her feet and back to the bed.

"Ok kids, it's time for bed. Mom needs her rest so she can get better."

The kids grumbled, saying goodnight to Stef and following Lena out the door to wash up.

Half an hour later Lena returned, sighing as she saw Stef struggling with her pyjamas.

"Do you need some help over there?" she asked, walking towards the blonde.

"Hmm... maybe..."

Lena let out a short laugh, gently taking the bottom of Stef's tank top and lifting it up and over her head.

"Oh Stef..." she said sadly, seeing for the first time the purple and black bruising all over one side of her body.

"They sure made a mess of me hey love..." she said lightly.

Lena just frowned, studying the harsh marks on her partners pale skin. She quickly removed the rest of Stef's clothing and got some pyjamas on her. Helping her into bed, she walked around to the other side and got in next to her.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need more pillows, or ice or something?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine, just glad to be home" Stef said smiling.

Lena nodded, settling in bed next to Stef and running her hand up and down her arm. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up next to her like she did every other night, but the bruising she had just seen made her more than a little cautious. She looked over to see Stef still grinning, and she smiled at back at her.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Lena asked.

"I'm just happy, I can't believe Marianna called me Mom tonight..."

"Well just so you know, Jesus did too."

"What? Seriously?" Stef asked shocked.

"Yeah, before we came up he got all angry that someone hurt his Mom"

"Wow. Just wow."

Lena laughed, her hand resting loosely on Stef's shoulder.

"Those kids love you Stef, they really do."

"Well I love you all, you know that yes?" Stef said, wincing a little as she slid further down into bed.

"Yes, we know that."

Lena placed a kiss on her love's lips, brushing a stray hair off her face as she did so.

"What happened tonight, with our family Lena. It made everything that happened today non-existent. It turned a horrible day into an amazing one." she said genuinely.

"I know Stef, and I'm glad."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews for these stories so far! This story deals with the shooting from episode 1.09, so it is following those story lines but with a few extra moments that weren't in the episode. Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

**Bullet**

When the bullet hit her, the sheer force of it knocked her flat on her back. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her completely, and she gasped for air as she struggled to move herself off the ground. She tilted her head up, trying to get a better look at her attacker. She couldn't seem to move at all, instead scrambling along the ground on her back trying to get as far away as she possibly could. She felt around the floor beside her, her hand grasping around her own weapon, but she could see the guy's gun on the ground beside him. He was in shock, he wasn't going to shoot her again.

Before she could think anything else, she heard Mike burst into the room, the sound of the gunshot piercing through her whole body. The man slumped to the ground, and she felt Mike drop down beside her. She could feel his hand on her side, could hear his voice, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to get any words out.

And then, out of nowhere the burning began. It was as if the bullet had somehow caught on fire, and was now burning her from the inside out. She could feel the burning deep in her abdomen, could feel it twisting and turning throughout the rest of her body. She tried again to speak, but Mike quietened her. She vaguely heard him calling someone on his radio, then heard the soothing sound of his voice as he told her to relax, told her that she was going to be fine.

All she could do was pray that he was right before she lost consciousness all together.

When Lena's phone rang and she saw Mike's name she didn't even think anything of it. Stef would often call from her partner's phone, or Mike would call Lena to let her know that Stef was caught up, or running late or whatever. So when she answered the phone, she was completely unprepared for what was on the other end.

"Hey Mike, is Stef with you?" she asked casually.

"Listen Lena..."

She heard the nervousness in his voice, the uncertainty of the words he was saying. She had known Mike for long enough, and knew him well enough to be able to pick up that something was very, very wrong.

When she hung up the phone, she turned the engine off in the car and let out a short sob.

"Mama, what's wrong?" she heard Marianna ask softly from the seat next to her.

She had forgotten she wasn't alone, that she had the twins right there in the car. Lena took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. She had known that one day, there was a very real possibility that she was going to receive a call like this. It was one of the first things she had thought of when she realised that she was head over heels in love with the blonde cop many years ago. She shook herself out of her thoughts to bring herself back to the present. She had the kids with her, flipping out was only going to frighten them. She quickly wiped at her eyes, turning to face both of the concerned teens gazes.

"Something happened at Ana's house; something's happened to Mom." she said slowly, her own mind barely able to wrap around the words she was speaking.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Jesus said loudly, the panic evident in his voice.

"She's been shot"

When Stef came to she could hear buzzing sounds, like someone was holding something over her ears and she couldn't hear properly. Her eyes fluttered open, but everything seemed like a blur. She still couldn't see anything properly. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. It felt like there was something inside her mouth, stopping her from opening it. She felt confused, like she had been drugged or something. What the hell was going on?

And then she felt it, that burning pain inside of her abdomen; and it all came flooding back. She had been shot, she had been lying on her back in that house, but now she was somewhere else.

All of a sudden voices became clearer and she could hear people speaking over the top of her.

"Officer Stefanie Foster, gunshot wound to the abdomen, she lost a lot of blood in the ambulance..."

She was at the hospital. She felt a slight sense of relief that she had made it here at least. Stef felt people touching her, could something sharp being put into her arm.

Lena. Brandon. The twins. Callie and Jude. Her family. She couldn't leave them, not like this.

Something flashed through her mind, something that made her heart ache and her whole body shudder.

The last time she saw Lena they were fighting. When she stormed out of the house to get Jesus she was mad at Lena. And it wasn't just a little disagreement, when Stef left she was angry at her partner. Angry that she had kept something so personal to herself for almost 10 years. Angry and embarrassed at herself for not bothering to learn that about Lena, the woman that was the love of her life. Guilt washed over her, and she frowned at the painful thought. The pain in her abdomen was nothing compared to the pain in her heart right now.

And then the buzzing noise around her seemed to stop, and she heard nothing but silence in the room around her. Was she dead, was that it? Was that why it was so quiet all of a sudden?

And then she heard it, a voice cutting through the silence,a voice that she definitely recognized.

"Stef, Stef I'm here..."

She felt Lena's hand grip her own, and she fought hard against her closing eyelids. She needed to see her. Needed to she Lena to know that she was still here. Her eyes opened briefly, and she saw the face that she needed to see most. Looking back at her own, her eyes filed with worry, concern and fear. She tried to grip Lena's hand back, but she didn't think anything was happening. She tried to speak, she needed to tell Lena that she loved her. She needed to ask if the kids were ok? Had she managed to find Jesus, was he safe?

As if reading her partners mind, Lena began speaking. Telling her that they were all here, that Jesus was safe. That all the kids were there waiting for her. She felt instantly relieved, but the pain in her stomach was still there, and it was still rampant. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she could feel herself frowning in protest. She just wanted to keep her eyes open for a little bit longer, she wanted to see Lena again. She felt Lena's hand on her head, brushing through her hair and feeling her fingers on her forehead. She felt soothed. She needed to fight this, she needed to get back to Lena and the kids. Her family needed her.


End file.
